winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered Wings
o0o There was no sight of people on the dock, only several crates labelled as 'Tools', 'Gears' and 'Machines'. No sight of a Dust crate. "P-peri... Maybe we s-should..." The icy blue haired girl sighed and ruffled her shoulder length hair, before facing her friend. She knew Crystal wasn't the type to do something risky like what the two of them were doing, nor she was capable of anyway. But she couldn't leave her best friend behind. Placed both hands on the other girl's shoulders, she placed a soft, reassuring kiss on her forehead. "Just have some faith in me. I'll protect you AND get the Dust we need." Giving her friend a slow nod, she hugged her arms tightly and slowly, silently creeped through the dock, hiding behind the lifeboats until they reached the door that leads inside the cabin... Trust: She knew she was thinking WAY too much. But they made to the Dust storage without any trouble. And it worried her. There were absolutely no one inside to stop them, or even made them hides behind crates - not even once!. And even though Peri said luck were on their side, Crystal couldn't shake the unease feeling off her shoulders - the nagging feeling was telling her that there was something worse waiting for them... The door was opened with a small click, and Peri pulled the lock picker out, switching to a hair spray can and started spraying it on the floor: Red, string-like light appeared after all over the floor, shaped like a spider web. Placed a finger on her lips, the blue haired girl looked at Crystal with a meaningful look. Follow my step, and do not make a word. Generally, it was normal for these kind of security to exist in museum, bank's storage or Dust shop after hour. But to have the entire ship of Dust with just this type of security system just didn't feel right to the young girl. Followed Peri's steps as they made their way into the storage with ease. There were crates labelled with the word 'Schnee Dust Co.' on the other side of the room, one of them was already unlocked. "Perfect..." Her voice was a mere whisper, as Peri went ahead and opened the nearest crate: There were at least two dozen of Dust package^ - half were bottled, the other half were crystalized. According to the pamper inside it, one package is enough for a week^. The money was left inside, and the two girl followed the same pattern they just used to get inside to get out, holding the package close... o0o "See, I told you it was easy!" Exclaimed Peri when they got outside the storage, grinning at her best friend and gave her a thumb up. The redhead laughed nervously and rubbing her arms sheepishly - once again, her friend proved that she was wrong, and followed Peri. Before she tripped on something. And triggered the security system altogether There was an ear deafening noise, along with metal sleathing and heavy footsteps. Blue eyes widen when her best friend grabbed her by the wrist and raced toward the exit. "Get me some Dust!" Shouted the blue haired girl as she gestured toward the machine strapped behind her back. Shaky hand managed to open the package - there was a chiming sound coming from inside, and took out a green crystal Dust. Cold machine seemed to react to the energy source as Crystal pressed it inside the Dust slot, only to hear a loud, explosive sound. The ceiling was blasted opened and they were both knocked outside on the dock, with several burns on their body. Glanced over her should to see her friend lying on top of a life boat, unconscious with a massive burn on her back, Peri hisses and turned to the attacker - a giant Droid followed by a dozen of human-sized robot. The opened package of Dust glowed brightly under moonlight as the blue haired girl picked it up, placed four of them on the revolving chamber on her wrist and the last one on the mechanic wings behind her back. Pretty chimming sound can be heard as the pair of wings glowed for the first time, extended out behind her back. "Let's dance, shall we ?" o0o Two blast of flame were aimed straight for the droids on the sides, with glitter-like trail effect followed close behind. The giant android seemed to unfaze at her attack, but part of its body was clearly overheated. The human droids charged forward, their blade-like hands extended and swung at her direction. "Missed." Peri chuckled, stepping on one of the droid's head and twirled when the chamber turned. Several ice block appeared within thin air and striked down on their heads, and she burst out laughing, "You robots are so weak, I don't even know why they would use you to protect something as important as D-" Topaz eyes widen when she saw one of the droids approached her best friend - who was waking up due to the sound she made. Gritted her teeth, Peri aimed for that droid and sent another block of ice at its direction, blasting its head off. With most of them destroyed, her attention was set on the largest one - Dust chamber turned to the shining green gem, and as she gracefully swung her arms, the machine gun on the left side of the Droid was sliced off and fell over the boat. The way its legs grinded into the wooden deck and how steams was emiting from every crackes and loosen screws on its body can only be described as the angry scream coming from the droid. It took a step back before flung itself at her, one of its legs was aim at her head... Dust: The crash left my back ached, the burn was slowly eating into my skin, and it was hard to move, to shift, to breath. But the familar scent of frost filled my nose comforted me, and as long as Peri was alright, I couldn't care less. "You idiot! Get off!" Her voice was merely a whisper and her touch on my shoulder felt so soft, like a feather brushing on my skin. Another push, and I felt myself rolled over unwillingly, as Peri forced herself up - suffered from several bruises and what looked like a dislocated shoulder. You are like a sister I never had, until now... Sounds of metal cutting throat the air were visible, and as I pushed myself up, Peri shouted. "Get off the ship!! I'll distract it!!" Distract...? I blinked at the word, looking over at the pieces of metal all over the deck. There was a blast of light followed by an explosion, and before I knew it, part of the deck was blown off and she was no where to be found. The shadow of the droid was getting closer and closer, and I couldn't bring myself to move from the spot when one of the legs was right above my head... Blood...? The gap went all the way through, blood stained on the sharp metal blades. If only it was mine.... "Are you deaf ? Run! Get away from here!" Red liquid dripped down from the corner of her lips, both hands gripped tightly on the metal legs with blue frost spreading on the surface. Peri barely held onto it with the way she was trembling, sweats mixed with blood as the droid pulled its legs off her with a swift movement. "Peri...?" She didn't answer, topaz eyes fluttered close before my best friend fell over, warmth and spark left her as my arms unconsciously reached out to catch her. The voice in the back of my mind cried, the cried of a wounded animal who just lost one of it's company, friend, life partner. As my skin brushed through the cold metal of the wings, the ever glowing Dust on her wrist, a strange wave of energy washed over me, and everything went blank... Blue Moon: Sirce Marion kicked a few pebbles, scaring the squirrels that had been watching her from afar away. She absolutely hates those annoying animals, they are always loud with their noises and their habits of dropping nuts and seeds on the roof while she was sleeping. "What the fuck ?!" Was her responde to the loud crash that caused a few loose branches to fall off. Getting off from the chair, she drew her sword with caution - whoever they were, they were not invited. Mint eyes narrowed at the hint of red in the middle of green, the brunette took a step forward and vanish, trail of leaves took her place. o0o The numbness slowly faded, and the pain was returning. Her bare hands dug in the soft dirt, digging it up. Crystal wasn't sure how long had she been doing it, it felt like forever yet at the same time, it felt like time has stopped. It wasn't long till the hole she dug up was deep enough for a single body to be buried, and her knees wobbles as she climbed up, looking at her. She looked like she was sleeping - just sleeping, peacefully with a smile on her lips. Her heart clenched as the redhead brushed a stray of hair off her eyes with shaky hand, before struggled to lift the body up - she was far too tired and wished nothing more than to lie down and fall asleep on the spot. A hand placed on her shoulder, and sapphires met emeralds as she turned around and looked up: Another person standing behind her - a girl with brown hair, dresses in green and brown. She looked down - and while Crystal wouldn't say she was looking at her with pity, her eyes were definately softened. The stranger said nothing, only knelt down to help pick the body up and placed it down in the hole. Dirt was kicked down till they covered everything, and when the brunette was about to leave, she shot up from her sitting position. "W-wait! Please d-don't leave me h-here!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Winter Edition